


Runey Idols

by skittiecat



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 10:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18207026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittiecat/pseuds/skittiecat
Summary: Amber has a crazy idea to become idols with her two very best friends. Margaret thinks it's silly, but... Maybe it could actually work. Modern-AU focusing on the three friends becoming idols.





	Runey Idols

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a contest on tumblr a few years ago, reuploaded from there.

It was almost time. The crowd was cheering, waiting for Margaret and her newly-formed group to go on stage and sing the final song. Margaret had always loved singing, but she never expected to be in an idol group, of all things. Still, even if she had to dance around and be on stupid talk shows sometimes, she was genuinely happy that her friend had brought it up. Amber always did have a weakness for cute, cheesy things like this.

* * *

It had been a warm spring day, the scent of cherry blossoms thick in the air. Amber was reading a gossip magazine on the bus ride home from school, and Margaret had her earphones in, listening to her favorite pieces of classical music. Their other friend, Forte, had to stay after school for extracurricular activities. She was the student council president, but she participated in several clubs as well. She was such a hard worker and Margaret’s best friend since they were children. When Amber had moved to town, the three of them became inseparable and did everything together.

Suddenly, Amber jolted up and exclaimed something. Margaret couldn’t hear her over the music, so she calmly took her headphones out.

“Amber, what is it? You shouldn’t jump up in a moving vehicle, you know, it’s very dangerous.”

“LOOK!!”

Amber shoved the magazine in Margaret’s face, far too close for her to be expected to actually read anything. Margaret impatiently grabbed the magazine and examined the page Amber had folded back.

“Idol tryouts?”

“YES!”, Amber cried out, “Look at their cute frilly outfits! Can you imagine what it would be like to wear something like that?”

Margaret shoved the magazine back to Amber.

“Extremely uncomfortable, I’d imagine.”

Amber just kept on smiling and continued reading the article.

“Oh.. Oh no. Meg, it says auditions have to be in groups of three.”

Margaret sighed.

“You’re not really planning on auditioning for that silly thing, are you?”

Amber pouted.

“Of course I am! But I don’t know anyone else who would want to audition with me. Forte is too busy, and you think it’s stupid. I really wanted to be able to sing for people, too.”

Margaret froze, realizing what Amber had just said.

“I’m sorry Amber, did you say _sing_?”

Amber nodded.

“Well of course! That’s one of the biggest parts of being an idol! You get to sing and dance, and you get to wear cute stuff and model clothes, and you even get to be on T.V.!”

Margaret was deep in thought. She had never paid these “idols” any attention before. The whole concept seemed silly, honestly. However, if she’d get the chance to sing for people and to show off her talents, perhaps it would be a good opportunity for her. She weighed her options as the bus rolled to a stop. The pair got out of the bus and stood on the sidewalk, where they always part ways to go home. Margaret cleared her throat.

“Amber, listen carefully. I’ve decided that if we can find a third person, I’ll audition for this idol thing with you.”

Amber looked shocked.

“What, really?! You??”

“And just what is that supposed to mean?” Margaret frowned, “Are you saying I’m not idol material?”

“I just never really saw you as the idol type, I guess. Well whatever, I’m just glad that you’re interested too!”

Amber smiled and turned to go home.

“See you tomorrow, bye-bye!”

* * *

Margaret sat on her bed, trying to come up with any reason Forte might even consider doing this. She had run through several scenarios in her mind, but nothing seemed like it would be very convincing. Finally, she pulled her phone out and dialed Forte’s number. She would just be honest.

“Hello Meg,” Forte answered, “Why are you calling me so late at night?”

“Forte, um... This is going to sound crazy but..”

Margaret explained everything. She explained how deeply she wanted to become a famous singer and composer, and how this might be her big chance to get herself well-known. She even told Forte how stupid and cheesy the outfits idols have to wear look, but that she thought it would be worth it in the end.

“Let me get this straight. You think idols are stupid, but you want to be one just so you can become popular?”

“Well, more or less, yes.”

Forte didn’t say anything. Margaret became nervous. This was a really dumb idea, wasn’t it? Forte would never agree to something so asinine.

“I’ll do it.”

“What?! Forte, are you serious?”

“Margaret, you’ve been my best friend since we were children. You’ve always been so musically talented, and... Well, to be honest, I’ve always been quite envious of you. So I’ve decided. No matter how much of a fool I’ll be making of myself, no matter how ridiculous I’ll look, I’ll do it for you. I’ll do it if it will help make your dreams come true.”

* * *

Margaret knew she would be nervous, but they were the final act for a famous idol group. They had barely performed at small venues, why in the world were they booked to do this?! She took a deep breath and focused.

Forte approached her side and took her hand.

“Are you nervous?”

“I am absolutely nervous.”

Forte smiled.

“It’ll be okay, I just know they’ll love you. You may be the lead vocalist of the group, but Amber and I will be right there, right by your side.”

As if on cue, Amber ran to Margaret’s other side and grabbed her free hand.

“We can do it!”

Margaret looked at her friends with tears in her eyes and smiled. She really did love them dearly. She squeezed their hands, and they ran on stage as the music started.

The audience was huge, and their light sticks were visible as far as the eye could see. Despite that, Margaret didn’t feel as nervous anymore. She just focused on projecting her voice as far as she could, and focused on dancing together with her friends. Before she knew it, the song was over, and the crowd roared with applause and cheers.

She did it. She really did it. From now on, she could really call herself an idol. The three bowed and started exiting the stage when the crowd started chanting,  
“Encore! Encore! Encore!”

The dream had just begun.


End file.
